Bea Smith (Wentworth)
Bea Smith (Prisoner #329-460) is a character in Wentworth, a re-imagining of classic TV show Prisoner. She is played by Danielle Cormack . Bea Smith Prior to Wentworth Bea was 18 and pregnant when she married Harry Smith. He was an abusive husband who would bash and rape her throughout their marriage. Bea worked as a hairdresser. She had a very close relationship with her daughter, Debbie. Sick of Harry's abuse, she eventually tried to kill him by knocking him out, duct taping him up inside the car and using the exhaust to suffocate him. Debbie came home from school, interrupting Bea in the middle of killing Harry. Bea abandoned the plan and told Debbie to call for an ambulance. To Bea's surprise, Debbie covered for Bea by telling the operator it was an attempted suicide. The family agreed to cover it up as a suicide, but police were suspicious and arrested Bea. She was sent to Wentworth, on remand, for attempted murder. In Prison Upon Bea's arrival at Wentworth, she lashes out against guards who tell her she can't speak to her daughter and needs to be sedated. When she wakes up in the morning, she is taken to her cell by Vera Bennett, and then shown around the place by Liz Birdsworth. Bea finds herself in the middle of a power struggle between the competitors for top dog, Frankie Doyle, and Jacs Holt. Frankie wanted to try her out in bed, and Jacs humiliated her in front of everyone in the dining room. Bea quickly became friends with her cellmates, Liz, Doreen, Boomer and Frankie, though her friendship with Frankie was always a little uneasy due to Frankie seeing her as potential competition for top dog. As a newcomer to prison, Bea defies Jacs on a couple of occasions without fully understanding the consequences. Jacs responds by threatening Bea's daughter Debbie. Without Bea's knowledge, Jacs tells her son Brayden, who was approximately the same age, to seduce Debbie, get her into drugs, and eventually kill her with a deliberate overdose. Bea confronts Jacs in her cell, wanting to know the truth behind what happened to Debbie and becomes enraged when Jacs justifies taking a hit out on Debbie. Bea stabs Jacs in the neck with a pen, unintentionally killing her. After this, she presses the duress button and is escorted away by two guards as her fellow inmates watch in shock and confusion. In season 2, it is confirmed that Bea had killed Jacs. Though Bea's original charges of Attempted Murder (on her husband) had been dropped and she will now serve a 12 yr. sentence for the manslaughter of Jacs. The first episode of season 2 shows Bea's incapability to cope with Debbie's death while not under the influence of sedatives. The Governor cuts her supply off, releases her from solitary and removes her from Cell Block H. Bea struggles with images of Debbie, refusing to believe she has died as she dreams of her. Liz comforts Bea, who decides she is going to get revenge by killing Brayden Holt. Bea is attacked by Boomer under Franky's orders, in an attempt to display dominance over her and solidify her position as the new top dog. Simone Slater returns to the prison, and eventually forms a friendship with Bea, who is using her to get at Brayden. Simmone informs Bea of an attack the Holts have orchestrated against Bea, who initially suspects the new inmates Jess and trans woman Maxine. It is later discovered that another recent inmate, who had been faking a leg injury, was the attacker. After the inmate comes for Bea in the showers, Maxine saves her and the two become friends. In the second last episode of the season, Franky uses the knife against Bea during a fight outbreak in the laundry. Bea wins the fight, turning down the opportunity to kill Franky using a box cutter, and instead slices her owns arms and ends up in the hospital. Bea then escapes from hospital gets a gun from a recently released Liz and shoots Brayden Holt. As the second season comes to an end, Franky and Bea come face-to-face on Bea's return to H Block, after being arrested for the murder of Brayden Holt, to which Franky tells the onlooking crowd that Bea is the new top dog. In Season 3, Bea is sentenced to life without parole for the murder of Brayden Holt. When she returns from her trial we find out that the Governor Joan Ferguson is taking away all the privileges even smoking. Bea gets slotted for ordering a smoke strike. While in the slot she writes a red X which means fire and now on the other side of the tray. Maxine gets the tray and puts Bea's plan into action. The women grab mattresses and liquid that react with fire. Maxine starts the fire. A group of masked inmates take Vera hostage and manage to break Bea out of solitary. Bea heads to the exercise yard where she says to Joan you don't run this prison I do. Jodie is told by Joan to shiv Bea otherwise she keep torturing her. Jodie shivs Bea during a game of Basketball in the exercise yard. In the episode Evidence, Joan sends Bea to the Psychiatric Ward after Joan hires a goon to attack her in Wentworth. Bea is apparently in the exercise yard saying that a man who was neither a inmate or a screw attacked her near the boiler room. In the Episode Blood and Fire, Joan Ferguson lights Wentworth on fire and gets trapped with Doreen's baby Joshua, Franky and Bea turn around and go looking for Jess and Joshua, they find them in a rubbish Area, the ceiling starts collapsing with Bea, Joshua, Franky and Ferguson trapped inside. Bea climbs through the vent while holding Joshua and exits the building. Bea gives Doreen Anderson her baby and then runs back inside to save Franky and Will Jackson runs in after her. Will and Bea manage to push the door open and Bea grabs Franky and tells Will to leave Joan there but Will grabs her and brings her out. The place burns down with Jess inside but everybody else gets out. In season 4, we see Joan return to Wentworth as an inmate, Vera is in charge of Wentworth with Will as second in command, and Kaz, the leader of the Red Right Hand challenges Bea in her position as Top Dog. Bea self-harms herself repeatedly in a few episodes but is later caught by Allie Novak. In episode 7, the prisoners holds an election of having a Top Dog or not but instead of persuading the inmates to vote for her. She wished she lost the election of no Top Dog. Instead she wins and they keep Bea as the Top Dog and all the rules still apply. Vera also was happy because without Bea then the prison would be in much trouble with drug-smuggling. Later on in episode 12, Joan murders Bea and her last words to her was "I win" which leaves Joan shocked. Not knowing, Bea planned it to happen. In season 5, the fellow inmates/prisoners make a memorial for Bea and her daughter Debbie. Surprisingly, not for her husband Harry. She is mentioned in many epsiodes in season 5. Trivia *Both the old, and new versions of Bea have used the press to burn someone. Appereances References Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Prisoners Category:Protagonists Category:Top Dogs Category:Females Category:Mentally ill Individuals Category:Smith Family Category:Dead Characters